Our Love was Never Guaranteed But it Didn't Matter
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: Draco and Astoria had a arranged marriage. But that doesn't mean they didn't love each other.


**Hey guys. This is just a look at Draco and Astoria's lives. It's not tied with TOML, but I'm tempted to make they're lives in that Universe. Maybe one day. But for now, enjoy this. **

Our Love was Never Guaranteed, But it Didn't Matter

Our love was never guaranteed. I couldn't say that I loved him at our wedding day. I barely knew him. In fact I just met him that day.

But that doesn't mean our marriage was a mistake.

We were a sarcastic and passionate couple. But one thing that never changed was the fact that Draco Malfoy was arrogant. He thought I was a pushover.

But I'm not.

On the first day of being his wife the first incident happened.

**Age: Astoria: 18 Draco: 20**

"Astoria, would you please get me the paper?" he asked with that smirk I did not know know well.

"Of course,' I responded. I assumed it was the wife's duty. I was trained for the past year to be the perfect wife. And since we didn't have house elves anymore due to the new laws, I had to serve him in anyway I could.

I picked up the paper and gave it to Draco, who was sitting by the dining table finishing breakfast that I had made. He 'accidentally' dropped it. Normally that would get me upset, but I convinced myself that it was a accident. I picked it up again and handed it to him.

He dropped it.

We went through this procedure again.

And again.

Finally, I left it on the ground. I walked to the armchair and sat down hugging my legs. "My dear Astoria....."

Hell no.

he's got to be kidding.

"Would you please give me the newspaper? I asked for it five minutes ago."

Hell no.

"Draco, I believe I tried to give you the paper before, but you seemed unwilling to take it," I replied watching the fireplace. The embers were suddenly fascinating.

"Buts Astoria, I would really like to read it,' he pressed.

Not after your stunt.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe your pigheadedness is the reason why your not reading it right now," I said coldly. He looked at me in shock. I waited for my punishment. I certainly deserved one now.

To my surprise, he laughed.

"It's good to know I didn't marry a house elf," he said affectionately.

I gasped at his tone.

"Wait, i'm not being punished?" I asked.

He came over and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away. His grin became broad. "Of course not. Unless we're in bed of course," he said offhandedly.

That was when I knew it was going to be okay.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria: 20 Draco: 22**

"Draco, mmm," I moaned as he placed love bites on my throat. "So good."

We were at the Ministry's Christmas Ball. Everyone was in a festive mood. In fact, so festive after three glasses on wine we were in a broom closet snogging.

Which was amazing. His lips on my neck and the wine made me forget where we were. I lightly placed my hand under his dress robes and he pressed me against the wall and grind against me. I felt the heat between my legs grow while doing this. My nails scarred his back and I let out a moan of pleasure.

He let out a marvelous groan. He attacked my lips with his and I eagerly responded. He opened my mouth and we explored each other's mouth, fighting for dominance. Along the way his robes were lost in he was only in a button up white shirt and black pants.

He moved to my jaw leaving open mouthed kisses. I nearly swooned there. I unbuttoned his shirt leaving a trail of smooth porcelain colour skin. His abs were perfectly shaped. My hands touched the glassy smoothness in front of me. It seemed to arouse hi. He grabbed my hand away from there. "You know the rules Astoria," he mumbled into the skin of my neck. "I touch first."

"I guess it's time to change the rules," I whispered. I touched the belt of his pants and he was gone.

He attached himself to my mouth again. I wrapped my legs around him the best I could with this wretched ball gown on. He unzipped my dress and found I didn't have a bra on.

"Naughty naughty dear," he said as he explored the length of my back. He licked my neck panting and I couldn't wait for the next part. It felt so good, especially when he made it to my knickers.

That's when it all came down.

CRACK!

The door was blasted open and there was Harry Potter and his sidekick Ronald Weasley.

"Oh Merlin!" Weasley cried covering his eyes. "My eyes, they burn!"

"Shut it Weasley," Draco muttered. "Potter what could you possibly want?"

"Well," Potter said avoiding the broom closet in front of him. It must have been the horrible shade of red. It matched Weasley's hair. "The Ball's over and we were ordered to removed everyone from the Ministry."

"And that includes broom closets," Weasley pipped up. He didn't even face our direction.

"Possibly," the red head said with a grin in his voice. I smirked. He's not going to tell.

I made sure of that.

"Well then," I said zipping up my dress while Draco unsuccessfully tried to button up his shirt. :I'll just have to peep about the time I caught you and Miss Granger in your office. What would Kingsley say about that?"

his grin dropped. "It's Mrs. Weasley now."

Gotcha.

"Really,' I replied buttoning up Draco's shirt. "Bye."

We disapparated so we could finish what we started earlier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria: 23 Draco: 25**

Now I just have to tell Draco. Oh will he be mad or happy? Maybe a mix. I'm not so sure he wanted children this early.

Actually i'm not sure if he wanted children at all.

I mean, we never discussed it. I mean, we've been using protection, then we just forgot one stressful day. He came home from work one day completely in a bad mood. I decided to cheer him up. One thing lead to another and we ended up nude in bed together.

Go figure.

He came home from work in a bad mood to.

Bad day to tell him that I'm carrying our love child.

Extremely bad day.

But I'll do it anyway.

Of course I would. I was Astoria Malfoy neé Greengrass. She married Draco Malfoy, one of the biggest gits in the world and fell in love with him. \

Not to mention he was a former Death Eater.

I was going to do it.

After dinner. Food seemed to calm him down.

"Draco," I said immediately after he took his last bite of home cooked veal.

"Yes?" he asked. His mood seemed to have improved. I took this as a good sign.

"I have some news," I continued. His left eye raised.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Time seemed to freeze. His jaw clenched.

Oh crap.

"Pregnant?' he roared. I ducked to avoid anything he threw.

"Calm down!" I cried.

"No!" he settled down again. "Same year as Weasley's and the Potter's kids."

I recoiled. What?

"What?"

"Think about it Astoria!" he exclaimed. "Same year. Malfoys always have boys. What if one of them have a girl? What if they fall in love and get married. The horror!"

The prick. I hit him.

"Ow!" he said rubbing the spot. "What was that for?"

"You prick. I thought you didn't want our baby!"

He shrugged. "Well, I assumed you knew we were going to have kids. I mean, we have to have a heir."

I hit him again. "OW!"

"So you don't want our baby!" I cried. "You want a heir!" I sat on our lovely dark green couch and cried. The idiot didn't want our baby. Just a heir for for his precious family name. Stupid Asshole.

Astoria?" he asked. He came to the couch and sat on it. He pulled me into a unwilling hug. "You silly over-hormonal girl. Of course I want the baby."

"I sniffled. "Then why did you - "

"Just teasing you love."

"Prat." For the third time this evening I hit him.

"OW!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria: 30 Draco: 32**

"Mommy!" my little angel called. I smiled.

"yes Scorpius?" I asked. I turned around to see him run towards me. I enveloped him in a hug.

"Do I go to Hogwarts this year?"

I laughed. "No sweetie."

He frowned. His forehead scrunched up and his eyes squinted. "How long?"

I ruffled his blond hair. He certainly looked like his father. He had his pale blond hair and gray eyes. His chin was already pointed and gain that irritable, but lovable smile.

But there was some of me in him. He got my sense of humor and brain because honestly he already can outwit his father and catching up to me. He caught the little things like how Draco didn't like talking about his past and how sensitive he was about it.

"A couple of years," I said. 'you want to leave home already?" I was a little saddened by this. Scorpius may be seven, but he already knew what he wanted to do. Explore the world.

My little traveler.

"Why is Mommy sad?" he asked. I didn't notice I was crying.

"You you go around the world, Mommy will miss you," a voice said. Draco.

"I know, but I always come back," he said. "Always."

That was it. I was full blown crying then. My little boy was so considerate. He was sweet. His interactions with others was so innocent and cute. Merlin, please protect him always.

Scorpius gave my a hug. My he was only up to my hips. But he held tight. I leaned down to give him a proper hug. Draco came in and it became a family hug.

No matter what happens, this is what I live for.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria: 36 Draco: 38**

"Beat him in every test Rosie!"

Oh hell no.

Weasley was not going to beat Scorpius. He is going to be the one kicking her arse.

"Scorpius, promise me that you'll be her okay" I asked my now eleven year old boy.

"Astoria, I'm surprised at you," Draco said. "I thought you were the peace loving one.'

"Not when it comes to competition. I want blood," I cackled.

"Now you know why your mother was put in Slytherin," Draco told Scorpius. He nodded.

"Remember all the study tactics I taught you," I reminded him. I probably sounded like a drill sergeant.

"Make lots of friends," Draco continued.

"Beat the Weasley girl - "

"And if your not in Slytherin, the Malfoy Code says to kill you," Draco finished.

Scorpius's eyes widened.

I hit my husband. "Prat. Scorpius that isn't true."

Scorpius still looked shaken. I sighed. "Draco this is all your fault. You scared your son. Tell him that's not true."

"It isn't true."

"Good," I said.

"Mum, you'll write?' Scorpius asked.

"Of course," I beamed. He gave me a hesitant smile.

"Bye."

"Bye," I said sadly. He got on the train and disappeared from my sight.

"I sighed. Draco gave me a hug. "He'll be fine."

"I know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria: 43 Draco: 45**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING OUT WITH ROSE WEASLEY!"

Ah, young love. Who knew it could bring out the baby in my husband?

"Could you be any louder?' I asked crisply. "I'm pretty sure the portraits in the East Wing did not here you."

"Yes we did!" Draco's great grandfather said. "By the way, I wouldn't have let this happened if it was my son!"

"Enough," I yelled.

The noise stopped.

"This is Scorpius's life, and I say it's wonderful he found someone he loved."

"Astoria, you must realize that we have to keep the pure if he marries her then it will not be!"

"Draco that's crap."

Portraits gasped.

"Excuse me!" one of them said. "Blood purity is everything!"

I snorted. "Please, there are storied that state that many Pureblood families trade their children when they find out that their own are Squibs. They would rather have Muggleborns."

Silence.

"Coem to think of it, wasn't Great Aunt Phoenix one?" Draco said thoughtfully.

The portraits grumbled. "Possibly."

"Exactly!" I said triumphantly. "So Scorpius is allowed to date Rose."

"No," Draco replied.

"NO!" I seethed. "You expect me to stand by while you ruin my son's life? Hell no."

"This is why we control our woman!" a portrait said.

"Shut up."

"See?"

"Shush grandfather!" Draco snapped. "Astoria dear....."

"Don't dear me!' I snapped. "You don't want Scorpius to have a relationship with her because his is the daughter of Weasley, one of your past enemies you still sort of hate."

Pause.

"True but dear the line - "

"Forget the line! You don't really care about that! You just don't want to be related to Ron Weasley! Which by the way, you already are. Fourth cousins!"

He sighed. "Yes but - "

"But nothing Draco. Scorpius will date Rose. Final."

That's what I call girl power.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria: 47 Draco: 49**

"Hello Dad!" Rose beamed. Draco smiled I knew that he would grow fond of Rose. Let's her call him Dad now.

"Hello Rose, how's the baby?"

"Kicking," she moaned. "Devil, just like his father." she gave Scorpius a big smile. I nearly burst into tears. My baby's all grown up.

"Nope, that's your side of the family," he teased.

Ron Weasley looked like he was about to throw up. Probably thought it was a sexless marriage.

ha.

"Found a name?' Hermione asked. We got along pretty well. We didn't have much in common except for the fact that we both have git-like husbands that don't know when to shut up.

Then again, maybe we did.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "It's - "

"No, I want to say it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay then."

"It's Orion Ron Malfoy."

Silence.

I smiled at their creativity. "It's a - "

"Horrible name!" Ron sputtered. "Orion? What kind of name is that?'

"One I picked out,' Rose said quietly. 'I wanted to include both Malfoy and Weasley tradition. So we out them together."

Ron was shocked. It was hilarious.

Then Draco spoke up. "Ron Malfoy? These two names should never go together."

Crap.

Rose was almost in tears. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her while tears slid down her cheeks.

Draco was going to die.

And by the look of Hermione's face, so was Ron.

SLAP!

Simultaneously we slapped our husbands.

"You ignorant pricks!" Hermione screeched. "Orion Ron Malfoy is a lovely name which they thoughtfully picked out to satisfy both traditions! How dare you make fun of it!"

"Hermione, it's just that it's cruel to name a child such a cruel name. What kind of name is Orion Ron squeaked.

"Astoria, Ron Malfoy," Draco said in disbelief. "Do I even have to say what's wrong with that name?"

"You two idiots!" I yelled. "You guys need to see that this is not your decision to make. I think Orion Ron Malfoy is a lovely name."

"well you also thought Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a lovely name,' Ron snickered.

Glare.

"And what is wrong with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?' Draco asked stiffly.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy reminds me of a scorpion that was way to hyper."

Red. I see red.

"At least my child was not named after a bar maid,' Draco said coldly.

Crap.

Draco went there.

Ron flushed. "Rose was not named after a bar maid."

"I'm sure."

"Enough!" Hermione yelled. "You two need to go have a time out!' she pointed to two corners.

"What?" they shouted.

"Now," I said while giving them the evil eye. They grumbled and went to their corners.

Men.

"What about that girl's name?' I asked Rose sweetly.

She smiled at me. "It's Isabel Hermione Malfoy."

"Oh you sweet child!" I gushed. "You named her after my mother and Hermione!"

"That's a terrible name," Ron said. "Hermione Malfoy?"

"I never like your mother!" Draco cried.

"Shut up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Age: Astoria:54 Draco: 56**

"Grandmother!" a blond boy cried. It was Orion.

"Hello," I greeted giving my grandchild a hug.

"Grammy I want one to!' a red haired girl pouted. Isabel. She tried pushing her brother away.

"I'm not done yet," he said crossly while letting go. Isabel gave me a hug.

Draco and I were pretty young to be having grandchildren. We didn't mind though. We loved Orion and Isabel.

"Hi Mum," Scorpius said giving me a kiss on the cheek. They had just come back from their trip to Peru. Scorpius was living his dream, traveling. Rose went along with him. She was a free lance writer and a full time Mum. The kids usually went if them unless it was classified.

He's such a sweet boy.

But he's a man now. Married with two kids.

But he's still my little boy.

"Astoria, are they here?" Draco called from his study.

"Yes!" he rushed over. Draco was now almost bald and what was left was gray. He did not gain any weight over the years, but he does have wrinkles.

And I still love him.

I love my family. The Malfoys have remained strong, but they have a new quality, love. And that's what keeps us together.

The End


End file.
